Sequence of Events - Day of Courtney's Death (book)
This is a recording of the events that happened the day Courtney DiLaurentis (posing as Alison) died. Day of Alison's (Courtney's) Death Thursday evening after the seventh day graduation ceremony, Alison DiLaurentis (aka Courtney DiLaurentis) waits for her friends to arrive for their annual sleepover. Aria Montgomery is the first to arrive. She sniffs the grass and says "Delicious". Mrs. DiLaurentis comes to Alison and asks why she isn't going out to greet her friends. Alison asks her mother if she is sure that "Courtney" will be kept inside during the sleepover. Mrs. DiLaurentis assures her daughter not to worry about it, and suggests she just tells her friends the truth. Alison refuses. Mrs. DiLaurentis says her friends will understand because people keep things from people all the time. Alison remarks by saying her mother knows that all too well, referring to her mother not telling her that her father isn't her real father. Alison walks out of the house, greeting her friends. Alison wonders for a second that they know everything, but they all hug her. Alison sees her sister at the top window. She quickly leads the others to Spencers barn. Mona Vanderwaal, Chassey Bledsoe, and Phi Templeton call to them. Mona asks if they want to come over and watch Fear Factor. Alison smirks and says they are busy and laughs. The other girls follow her lead, leaving Mona and her friends hurt. Alison sees her sister again at the window, and hurries them along. They walk along the line between Ali's backyard, and see the half-dug hole where the gazebo is being made. Alison says she is glad the workers aren't here and Emily rushes to be on her side, and Alison makes fun of her saying "Easy, there, Killer". The girls find Melissa Hastings and Ian Thomas at the barn. Ian teases saying they were spying on them, but Spencer interjects saying that the place was theirs tonight. Alison says that Ian and Melissa make a cute couple, knowing Spencer likes Ian. Melissa and Ian leave. Hanna remarks Ian is hot, even hotter than Sean (her former crush due to seeing him cuddling with her new friend Josie, thanks to Alison). Alison says Sean likes girls with good appetites, but laughs saying he doesn't, making fun of Hannas weight. Alison thinks of a way to get the girls back in her control, and decides to hypnotize them. The girls hesitantly agree. Alison begins to hypnotize them, and sees her sister outside the window with a camera. She panics and closes the blinds. Suddenly, Spencer wakes up and opens the blinds. They argue and Alisons sister is seemingly gone. Alison storms out of the barn, to find her sister. Spencer follows her, and Alison wasn't mad at Spencer but had to get her out before her sister came. Alison says she is going somewhere cooler to hang out. Spencer tells her to go, but Spencer lingers. Alison scrambles to say something that will make Spencer leave, and says she tries to steal everything from her but she can't have this. Spencer asks have what, and Alison says "You know". Spencer calls Alison delusional. Alison says Spencer is, and Spencer shoves her. Alison says insulting things to Spencer, like lying about Ian saying she was a bad kisser. Alison says the only reason Ian kissed her was because she asked him too. Spencer shoves Alison harder, and Alison hits her head on the ground. Spencer runs away. Alison gets back up and is about to march back to the barn, when she sees two people. She sees her mom and Peter Hastings, Spencers dad, kissing. She realizes he is her dad, making Spencer and her sisters. Alison runs away, almost falling into the hole. Her sister arrives. Alison warns her to go away, but her sister says that no one will save her, because their mom is busy kissing Peter, and she implies that she drugged their dad. Alison is hoping that her friends will come, or Ian because she texted him previously to meet tonight for the kiss she promised him Ian was there, but he was high, and saw Alison and "another blond" talking. He decides not to go to her. (Ian told Spencer this in book Wicked). Alisons sister tells her to tell the truth or else. Alison says the truth is that her sister tricked and threatened her all these years, to make it seem like she was crazy and had to go. Alisons sister says she did have to go, and now she will have to go again. She grabs Alison and Alison tries to get away. They fall to the ground and Alison tries to take the high road. She gets off her sister and runs away. Alisons sister tackles Courtney and grabs her ankles, dragging her to the hole. She tries to strangle Alison, but Alison tries to reason with her. She says that she misses the times where they were friends. She says she will switch back to being Courtney and that her sister can be Alison again. Her sister seems to be considering it, when she sees someone from afar. She says "You're here" in a shocked tone. Ali tries to see who it is, but her sister shoves Alison. Alison falls in the hole, banging her neck and breaking a bone. Her sister looks down, shocked and hears the other person talking. He says this was their plan all along. Alison, who is dying, realizes it is Nick Maxwell. The last thing she wonders before she dies, is "why"? The real Alison DiLaurentis and her boyfriend Nick, bury Courtney and escape. Back at the barn, Spencer says she can't find Alison. The girls wonder where she could be. Hanna and Emily tell each other they had a dream about Alison falling down what seemed to be a well or hole. They look at each other in awe. They all hope Alison didn't ditch them, and decide they should all go home. Alison returns home. She is posing as "Courtney posing as Alison", but her parents are convinced she is Courtney, wondering where Alison is. She insists she is Alison and her sister is missing. They say they will figure it out in the morning. The next day, Alisons parents realize that she killed her sister (they thought Courtney killed Alison, when Alison killed Courtney). They take her to the mental hospital, and Alison screams and pleads no, but they drive away. Alison vows to get revenge with the help of Nick on four bitches who ruined her life: Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin. After *Mona becomes "A" for revenge because of Ali's (Courtney's) cause of the Jenna Thing blinding Jenna. *Mona is revealed and accidentally got killed by Spencer. *Alison replaces Mona as "A". It is unknown if she told Mona to stalk the girls, or whether she copied Mona. *Ali reveals that the Ali the Liars knew and loved wasn't Ali it, was Courtney, and that she killed her. *Ali presumably gets killed after failing to kill the Liars. *Alison is revealed as alive and is the new "A", working with Nick. * Nick is arrested but Ali escapes, torturing the girls again. Navigational Category:Book Sequence of Events Category:Sequence of Events